Lo que yo Siempre Soñé
by dMariElizabeth
Summary: Disfruten de este pequeño songfic con una pareja muy peculiar. Después de todo... Arnold estará con las personas que ama... que haré yo ahora?
1. Chapter 1 Perfecta para mi, mi amor

**_HOLA a TODOS!_**

 ** _Hace mucho que no estoy por aquí actualizando las historias, ya me estoy poniendo al día con ello._**

 ** _Les traigo un SongFic con la canción de..._**

 ** _ya lo adivinaran despues de leerlo._**

 ** _disfrutenlo!_**

 ** _(Ojo: Cursivas=Gerald; letras normales =Helga)_**

 ** _Tan pronto yo te vi..._**

 ** _No pude descubrir..._**

 _No sé cómo puedo seguir así. Intento dejar de pensar en ti pero siempre estás en nuestros temas de conversación, aunque no sé porqué, pero eso me obliga a portarme de manera indiferente ante las preguntas de mi mejor amigo... ¿qué me está pasando?_

 _El tiempo avanzaba y con el llegó algo que jamás creí posible... él se alejaba de nuestras vidas para poder vivir junto a sus padres. Te vi a lo lejos mirando la ruta que tomó el avión; tan sencilla, frágil, tan...tierna y sentí un calor agradable brotando en mi ser..._

 _Quería conocerte más, descubrir qué clase de persona eras, al principio fuiste muy distante y cortante conmigo, no me rendí y entonces sucedió... comenzaste a quitar ese escudo... solo...para...mí._

 ** _El amor a primera vista no funciona en mí._**

 ** _Después de amarte comprendí._**

 _Era la fiesta de Rhonda y como predecimos... propusieron el juego de la botella, decidiste quedarte conversando con Phoebe, mientras yo participaba... ver el juego hizo que deseara sentir tus labios, sé que es algo loco y quizá me mates antes de hacerlo._

 _Que no estaría tan mal..._

 _Probar tu otra mitad._

No quería ver la escena del beso tuyo con cualquiera de las chicas del lugar, me retiré de la fiesta con la esperanza que vayas tras mío y así fue... me acompañaste a casa. Mi mente me exigía hacer algo, me arriesgué pues al despedirme di el primer paso... te besé... en la comisura te tus labios y con una voz suave y sensual te dije... _te veo mañana Gerald..._

 ** _No me importo si arruinaríamos nuestra amistad_**

 ** _No me importo ya que más da_**

Desde entonces cada día te regalaba una mirada coqueta y un dulce beso cerca de tus labios... me gustaba ver tu reacción, pero, un día de esos el miedo apareció ¿Qué pasaría si te alejabas y te perdía por esos jueguitos? Empecé a dejar de hacerlo, solo te sonreía y te daba un empujón en el hombro como antaño se sentía bien volver a lo de antes... Aunque cierto día me sorprendió ver que me mandabas miradas coquetas y en la menor oportunidad me dabas un inocente beso ya sea en mis manos o en mis mejillas. Caí.

 ** _Éramos tan buenos amigos hasta hoy._**

 ** _Que yo probé tu desempeño en el amor._**

 _La fiesta de graduación? decidimos no ir y celebrarla en mi casa... mis padres estaban de viaje, Jamie O y mi pequeña hermana: de campamento. Tus padres viajaron al enterarse que Olga los necesitaba. Sé que no te gusta tomar, pero aceptaste el buen vino que bien sabes... me costó encontrarlo. Oh Pataki! Eres una tentación! A pesar que cada día siento tu piel bajo mis labios en cada "inocente" beso que te doy... Quiero más..._

 _Verdad o reto... perfecto para la ocasión, mucho más si una botella lo decidía! Tú decidiste que para evitar vergüenzas, paguemos los retos con prendas._

 ** _Me aproveche de que habíamos tomado tanto_**

 ** _Te fuiste dejando y te agarre_**

 _RETO. Te pusiste de pie como pudiste... empezabas a desabotonar tu blusa de una manera tan lenta y sensual... me torturaste aumentando mis ganas de ver lo que escondías bajo la blusa, te acercaste a mí y tropezaste; mis reflejos como deportista se activaron al instante para sujetarte y no dejarte caer._

 ** _A pesar de saber que estaba todo mal..._**

 ** _Lo continuamos hasta juntos terminar._**

Una corriente recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir tu contacto, empezaba a perder la cordura y la razón... deslicé mis dedos sobre tu cuerpo e incluso me aventuré a tocar bajo tu camiseta... aprovechaste que mi blusa estaba abierta y acariciaste mi piel... no podía quitarte la mirada de encima. Tus ojos no mentían... te gustaba lo que veías...

 ** _Cuando caímos en lo que estaba pasando_**

 ** _Te seguí besando y fue._**

Tu aliento en mi rostro y tu dureza rozando mi vientre hizo que reaccionara, estábamos en ropa interior... no podía creer lo que estábamos a punto de hacer, pero tampoco quería que nos detuviésemos... ¿Qué estamos haciendo?... murmuré. Te acercaste a un más a mi... susurraste... _déjate llevar..._ y lo hice...

 ** _Solo tú, No necesito más_**

 ** _Te adoraría lo que dure la eternidad_**

Aunque en el pasado yo hubiera deseado tener a Arnoldo en esta situación y tú hubieses deseado que Phoebe ocupara mi lugar. En este mágico momento nos olvidamos de todos e incluso de ellos y solamente fuimos tú y yo...

 ** _Debe ser perfecta para, perfecto para, perfecta para mí, mi amor_**

 ** _Cómo fue que de papel cambie?, eras mi amiga y ahora eres mi mujer_**

 ** _Debes ser perfectamente, exactamente lo que yo siempre soñé._**

 _Desde aquel día que fuiste mía todo cambio. Aún puedo recordar tu cuerpo bajo el mío, gimiendo mi nombre, pidiéndome más, entregándote a mí en cuerpo y alma. ¿Cómo lo supe mi amada Geraldine? Porque yo también me sentí igual, me entregué completamente a ti. La mujer que comencé a amar desde mucho antes de que me diese cuenta. Eres mía Helga Geraldine Pataki, no pienso perderte, no cuando he conocido la felicidad a tu lado, cuando eres tú la única que me ha logrado cautivar de esta forma._

 ** _El tiempo que paso...Resultó aún mejor..._**

 ** _Nos conocíamos de antes y sabíamos lo que queríamos los dos._**

Al principio me sentía nerviosa y algo preocupada... ¿qué pasaría si lo nuestro no funcionaba? Los primeros días tratábamos de aparentar lo que no somos y resultó un desastre, decidimos ser nosotros mismos... las cosas comenzaron a mejorar, nos complementamos tan bien, algunas cosas cambiaron pero fueron para bien: no existe un día en el que no me rodees con tus brazos y me digas que me amas... estemos donde estemos siempre me lo recuerdas... eso me encanta...

 ** _Entonces el amor...Nos tiene de rehén..._**

 ** _Seré tu eterna enamorada y te aseguro que... todas las noches te amaré._**

 _Despertar junto a ti mi hermosa dama, es lo que más me encanta de lo nuestro... sentirme rodeado de tu exquisito aroma que me cautiva cada vez más. Han pasado 5 años desde la primera vez que fuiste mía y te pedí ser mi novia, estoy algo nervioso espero que mis nervios no me jueguen una mala pasada... solo debo encontrar el pequeño y valioso regalo que tengo guardado desde hace bastante tiempo...que todo salga bien!_

Mi amado pelos de borrego, no sé cómo darte la noticia... la tomarás bien? Cual será tu reacción?, mi mente me anda recordando todas las veces que me declaraste tu amor y eso me relaja un poco, finjo recién despertar y... seré sincera... ya me he imaginado a un mini tu corriendo por el departamento.

 **GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y si, es la canción de Miranda.**

 **Si quieren que le haga una segunda parte dejenme su opinion con un review y un like.**

 **Les dejo aqui abajo un pequeño trailer de lo que sería la segunda parte...**

PD: A lo lejos de la ciudad un avión aterrizaba esperando entregar su carga, entre ellos un peculiar saco de correo, uno de ellos dirigido a una pareja de ancianos, otro dirigido al mejor amigo y hermano del alma; por ultimo una carta para la persona más importante en su vida…

 ** _Continuará_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _dMariElizabeth_**


	2. Chapter 2 Olvídala, ya tiene otro Amor

Aquí con ustedes dejo la continuación de esta pequeña historia.

Aclarando que: Los personajes de Hey Arnold! no son míos y si lo fueran algunas cosas cambiarían

No olviden que las letras cursivas representan a Gerald y la normales a Arnold.

Ahora si, comencemos

 **Olvídala, ya tiene otro amor**

Después de tanto tiempo al fin logramos volver a vernos hermano mío, me alegra escuchar todas las aventuras que tuvieron con la pandilla, aunque me sorprende el saber que eres cercano a Helga pero eso me impulsa a contarte la principal razón por la que volví.

 **Como hago compañero pa' decirle que no he podido olvidarla.**

 **Que por más que lo intente, sus recuerdos siempre habitan en mi mente.**

Preguntas sobre mi vida amorosa, con toda confianza te doy todos los detalles, sonríes al oír que encontré buenas mujeres; pero al continuar con mis anécdotas tu mirada cambia, quizá sea por mencionar que en cada una de ellas… comencé a buscar algo de Helga. Así es amigo mío, no la he podido olvidar…

 **Que no puedo pasar siquiera un día sin verla desde lejos.**

 **Que siento enloquecer al verla alegre, sonreír y no es conmigo.**

Sé que estoy emocionado y quiero ir a verla de una buena vez, me pides que me calme y seguimos conversando de lo que sucedió en mi ausencia, saber que ella la tuvo y tiene buenos momentos con otras personas que no son yo… por alguna razón provocan que me hierva la sangre por dentro.

 **Yo sé que le falte a su amor tal vez porque a mi otra ilusión me sonreía.**

 **Y no pensé que sin ella en mi vida se me acabaría el mundo.**

Mirando tu chaqueta roja comencé a recordar aquel pasado en el que fui muy feliz con ella, llevábamos un mes de novios y todo parecía ir de maravilla pero… sucedió; Lila se fijaba en mí, comenzaba a buscarme y a coquetear conmigo… descubrí en ese entonces que también seguía teniendo esos sentimiento por la bella pelirroja... me pregunto como es que fui tan ciego.

 ** _Yo sé que estas arrepentido y duele pero ya no eres nadie en su vida._**

 ** _Ella encontró por quien vivir hoy que la busques tú, es muy absurdo ho_** …

 _\- Arnold… por qué justo ahora? - te pregunto ya que es lo único que no comprendo desde que empezaste a hablar de ella y de volver a conquistarla. - Es que no lo ves? Sé que es duro hermano pero, ya no eres su ángel de cabellos dorados, no lo entiendes? Tiene una sonrisa, una alegría, si vieras lo radiante que luce ahora. Es muy claro que tiene a alguien más que le impulsa a seguir adelante y ya no eres tú - ._

 ** _Olvídala…_**

 **No es fácil para mí**

 **Por eso quiero hablarle**

 **Si es preciso rogarle**

 **Que regrese a mi vida**

 _-Déjala ir Viejo, no te haces ningún bien –_ Lo sé… pero Gerald entiende que necesito intentar conquistarla otra vez, solo quiero tener una oportunidad de estar a solas con ella, solo eso, no necesito más. Quiero tener tiempo para intentar que me vuelva a aceptar, la necesito de vuelta. Haré lo que sea para lograrlo, estoy dispuesto a todo. -

 ** _Inténtalo…_**

 **Es que no quiero hacerlo**

 **Si por dejar sus sueños me cause mil heridas.**

\- No puedo resistir otro día más sin ella Gerald, ya he probado en carne propia lo que se siente estar alejado de esa mujer, necesito volver a su lado. Ella debe ser mía, solo ella. -

 ** _Olvídala mejor Olvídala_**

 ** _Arráncala de ti que ya tiene otro amor_**

 ** _Olvídala mejor olvídala_**

 ** _Arráncala de ti, ve y busca otra ilusión._**

- _Arnold, viejo deberías dejar las cosas como están, ella es feliz_ \- _digo mirándote a los ojos, - debes entenderlo hermano… Helga ya ha sanado, alguien le dio el amor que tú no le diste y supo cuidarla como tú no cuidaste; no permitiré que ella vuelva a sufrir como lo hizo en el pasado… además ahora que volviste vi que hay muchas chicas tras de ti, incluso Lila -_

 **Es que no dejan los recuerdos**

 **Si yo le enseñé a amar. Fui su primer amor**

 **No sale de mi pensamiento**

 **Aun ella vive aquí, dentro del corazón**

Gerald, sé que es difícil de comprenderlo pero… al estar lejos de ella entendí que es mi destino… no, es nuestro destino estar juntos, ella será siempre mía sin importar el tiempo que pase, yo soy la persona que siempre estará en su mente y corazón. Es una realidad.

 ** _Hermano es tu deber luchar para olvidar así a quien no te quiere._**

 ** _A quien Gracias a Dios ya te olvido y encontró amor en su camino_**

 ** _No sé si por venganza, por rencor o porque tu no le convienes._**

 ** _O tal vez fue que nunca perdono que tú le hirieras el cariño_**

 _\- Viejo… ella ya no te ve de esa forma, alguien más sanó las heridas de su corazón… desde que sucedió aquel incidente se puso terriblemente mal… siempre triste, deprimida… pero te aseguro que ya no es así, ha sanado y fue muy valiente a dejar el pasado atrás, incluso se dio la oportunidad de amar nuevamente y le entregó su corazón a otra persona… -_

 ** _Mira que tú jugaste a los amores cuando lo eras todo en sus miradas_**

 **Yo sé que le falte; debo pagarle**

 **Pero que me perdone**

 _\- ¿Por qué la cambiaste Arnold? Tenías a Helga, una mujer maravillosa… Acaso no te dabas cuenta? No sé lo que habrá pasado por tu mente en aquel entonces, pero aún así no puedo imaginar las razones que pudieron haberte incitado a salir también con Lila a espaldas de Helga; sé que Lila estaba tan loca como para aceptar ser tu amante y compartir a tu lado semejante estupidez..-_

Sé que hice mal Gerald, me di cuenta de ello, pude sentir como me hizo falta durante todo mi viaje.

 ** _Yo a ella la vi llorar amargas noche cuando injustamente la cambiabas._**

 _Aún recuerdo aquella vez que me la encontré en el puente del parque... lucía realmente mal, quería consolarla... aunque luego me maldije por pensarlo, pero quizá fue en ese entonces donde internamente deseé que ella me amara con tanta intensidad._

 **Yo estoy arrepentido y quiero que ella olvide que tuve errores.**

\- Quiero corregir el pasado, demostrarle una vida diferente a la que tuvimos, quiero hacerla feliz. -

 ** _Olvídala_**

 **Yo no lo quiero hacer. Lucharé por tenerla.**

 **Ella es cielo es estrellas, ella es todo en mi vida.**

 **La quiero, no te digo mentiras y aunque se pase el tiempo, por ella doy la vida.**

 _\- Por favor hermano desiste de esa idea -_

Puedo ver en tu mirada que no quieres que siga con esto, tú no lo puedes entender lo que ella significa para mi... cuando digo que la necesito hablo en serio. Lo daría todo por que vuelva a mi lado...

 _Siento la vibración del móvil, es algo oportuno en esta ocasión, pido disculpas a Arnold y me retiro a paso veloz a contestar la llamada, que por cierto fue de ella con un encargo de rosquillas y no cualquiera… las quiere rellenas de chocolate, con cubierta rosa y chispas con forma de corazón. Al volver a la mesa me despido de Arnold prometiendo que el siguiente fin de semana continuaremos hablando de ella._

 _ **Continuará...**_

Espero que les haya gustado la historia... pienso hacer un último capítulo para rematar esta pequeña historia, por que como saben... nuestra amada Helga encargó a la cigüeña.

 _Después de darle su encargó a su querido pelos de borrego comenzó a pensar en la mejor manera para tratar este predicamento tan peculiar he inesperado. Dejando la carta abierta del buen samaritano rubio en la mesa continuó tejiendo un gorrito... -Espero que me cuentes todo Geraldo, o me aseguraré de desaparecer toda tu ropa roja...-_

 _dMariElizabeth_


End file.
